Umbrella
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: One Word Prompt: Umbrella. Emma's standing out in the rain, and Regina brings her an umbrella. SWAN QUEEN


Emma didn't respond to the voice calling out her name, and continued to stare out into the distance, focusing on the pouring rain around her, rather than the tears streaking down her cheeks.

A crack of lightening, followed by rolling thunder rang out above her, and she curled her hands into fists against her sides. She was soaked to the bone, and shivering, but she didn't care.

"Emma, dear, please," Regina's voice was suddenly just behind her, and it caused her to jump… but she didn't turn around.

She couldn't let Regina see her like this...

"Emma, if you must stand out here, then at least have a jacket, or an umbrella. You're going to catch a cold, and that won't be enjoyable."

"Go back inside, Regina," Emma replied, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking… trying hard not to sniffle and let Regina know she was crying.

"Emma," a glove covered hand grasped at her shoulder, "please, talk to me. I can't do anything to help if you keep shutting me out."

"I'm fine, Regina, go back inside," Emma said again, just as another flash of lightening spread across the sky as thunder drummed into her ears.

Suddenly the rain pounding upon her lessened, and a body was pressed up beside hers, "Fine then. If you're not going to talk, then I'm not going to either, but I'll be damned if I go back inside and allow you to freeze to death. So I've come to the conclusion I'm going to stand here beside you, until you see reason, and at least keep you a little less wet by holding this umbrella over our heads."

Emma merely grunted, and shifted a little on her feet, turning her face so that there was no way Regina could see her tears. Regina couldn't see her crying… because Emma needed to be strong. Emma had to be strong… or she'd be sent away again. Just like she always was.

"Please, Emma, I don't know what to do. I can't do anything if you won't accept my help." Regina's voice almost sounded pleading, and it only made Emma's tears come faster, "Emma, you don't need to shut me out, please. Let me help you."

"Go inside, I don't want you to get sick. I'll be fine."

She heard something akin to a strangled sob before Regina was speaking at her again, "Dammit Emma! Stop doing this! It's okay to feel sad, and let Henry and me know! We are sad too, Emma! We are just as forlorn as you, and for God's sake, it's okay for you to show it! You don't need to bottle your emotions!" Regina cleared her throat, and Emma felt Regina's hand search hers out, curling around it against Emma's side. When she spoke again, her voice was soft, and controlled. "Emma, we aren't going to turn you away. You're part of our family, and right now our family is a little sad. It's okay, Emma, to let us see you a little sad too. We're a family, we help each other feel strong, by being there when things are a little out of control. It's okay, to be sad, Emma, because we're sad too. You don't need to push away your emotions to try and be strong _for _us, but instead, share your emotions, so we can all be stronger together."

Emma swallowed fiercely, but was unable to hold down the earth shattering sob that ripped through her body and tumbled from her mouth, "I… I don't know how!" She cried, still keeping herself turned away from Regina.

"That's okay, Emma, because Henry and I am still learning too. We're all still learning, but it's better to learn together, than flounder and not progress at all. Please, Emma, come back inside with me. We can dry off, and curl up with Henry in our bed, and drink some hot cocoa before going to bed. We don't have to say anything, but I can promise you, it'll feel a little better just all being together."

Turning then, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as she sobbed openly, "What did I do wrong! Why did-"

"Oh, no… Emma, you didn't do anything wrong. You heard Whale, it was completely natural. Oh, I know it hurts, but we'll get through this."

"I lost the baby… Regina… I… it was… it was our baby, Regina!"

Regina curled a hand into her hair, as the other was still holding onto the umbrella, "I know Emma, I know. I know."

"Our baby, Regina, I lost our baby."

"But you aren't going to lose me, Emma. You aren't going to lose Henry. We're still here, and we aren't upset with you about the miscarriage. You aren't any less important to us, Emma. We don't love you any less. Our baby's up there somewhere, happy as can be. I just bet you that Daniel's watching over our little baby. But down here? We still love you. We're not going anywhere."

Emma clung to Regina as she continued to cry, and they stayed that way for many moments. Together… holding onto each other… standing beneath the umbrella in each other's arms as they mourned the loss of their unborn child.


End file.
